Microphones are applied in various electronic products for converting sound into electrical signals. Compared with other types of microphones, MEMS microphones have some advantages such as small size and low weight, and thus are used widely. However, because a MEMS microphone needs to receive sound in the air, the MEMS microphone is apt to suffer electromagnetic interference of surrounding electromagnetic waves. This may decrease sound reception quality of the MEMS microphone.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a MEMS microphone package which can overcome the aforesaid problems.